The present invention relates to the incorporation of an emitting and/or receiving flat-top antenna into a mechanical support particularly in a motor vehicle.
More specifically, the invention relates to the positioning of a flat-top antenna that is of a large size with respect to a mechanical support present in a motor vehicle.
What happens is, the need for communicationxe2x80x94emission and/or receiving of informationxe2x80x94between the vehicle and elements external to the vehicle, such as remote controls or interactive badges for hands-free access systems entail the use of large-sized antennas which are incorporated in particular into the roof, into the floor, or into the console inside the vehicle.
Flat-top antennas consisting of n multi-strand conductors connected one by one by a connector are currently known and are produced using methods known to those skilled in the art. Document JP 57186802 discloses in particular the use of such an arrangement as an antenna.
It is also known practice for antennas of the flat-top type to be positioned out flat on a surface-type mechanical support. Document EP 0 780 027 discloses the incorporation of a flat-top antenna into a small-sized flat rectangular surface. The arrangement described entails folding the flat-top at 45xc2x0.
Making folds at 45xc2x0 is a complicated and lengthy process, particularly when incorporating large-sized flat-top antennas into extensive flat surfaces such as, for example, the roof or the floor of a motor vehicle.
The purpose of the invention is to integrate a flat-top antenna into a, preferably surface-type, mechanical support while at the same time limiting the interference that is due to bringing the antenna to face metallic walls such as the roof or the floor of a motor vehicle.
It is also important to be able to reduce the installation time and simplify the incorporation of such an antenna.
The invention achieves its objective by the use of a flat-top antenna emitting and/or receiving an electromagnetic field, particularly for a motor vehicle, formed of multi-strand conductors connected one by one to form turns. The flat-top antenna is characterized in that it is positioned on a mechanical support so that it is mainly at right angles to the surface defined by the turns.
The invention is also advantageously supplemented by the various characteristics of the secondary claims taken alone or in any of their technically feasible combinations.
the flat-top antenna is positioned so that it is mainly at right angles to the mechanical support, the surface of the mechanical support corresponding to the surface of the turns,
the mechanical support consists of a piece of non-metallic material,
the mechanical support consists of at least two juxtaposed pieces,
the flat-top antenna is held on the mechanical support by mechanical holding means,
the holding means are positioned on the mechanical support,
the holding means are positioned on one or more adjacent walls mainly perpendicular to the mechanical support of the antenna,
the holding means are produced in the form of a groove produced in or on the mechanical support,
the holding means are produced in the form of a clip positioned on the mechanical support or on a wall adjacent to the mechanical support,
the holding means are produced in the form of staples,
the antenna is bonded to the mechanical support or to a wall adjacent to the mechanical support,
the antenna is incorporated directly into the support by molding,
the flat-top antenna is incorporated into a vehicle equipped with a hands-free access and/or starting system.
Thanks to the installation of the antenna according to the invention it becomes possible for the antenna to be positioned quickly and in a limited number of stages.
In addition, by limiting the area of the antenna facing the metal walls, the interference phenomena that may occur are reduced.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the description which follows. This description is purely illustrative and nonlimiting. It is to be read in conjunction with the appended figures in which: